


tell me why my Gods look like you

by rileymatthews



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robb Wins, F/M, Incest, King of the North Robb Stark, Lyanna is Robb's Paramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: Robb fought hard to gain his land’s independence from the southron rulers’ desire to control them. He’d given everything for it, sacrificed all he was to the old gods, was that not worth one thing of his own?
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: ASOIAF Rarepair Week





	tell me why my Gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/gifts).



The Small Council meeting seemed to drag on into eternity from Robb’s perspective. The southron tradition had remained even as they left behind all else that tied them to the cursed conquerors they shared borders upon, but in this moment, Robb regretted it. He wished to be elsewhere, to be with his love, his light, rather than among men that still looked upon him as a child after he’d freed them all.

The petitions for him from the common folk he would gladly attend to, willing as always to place himself up for sacrifice in name of his people. But the bureaucracy and petty squabbles that so soon broke out amongst his men once their freedom had been secured filled him with nothing but contempt.

Bolton was the worst of them, he could tell. He wasn’t obvious, but the ambitions he possessed had made themselves clear to Robb in time. Soon he would have to deal with it, but for the sake of allowing his kingdom a time to grow, he let him stand, constantly stirring trouble that would one day come back to haunt him.

The meeting ended, the fight concluding not with resolution but a need to return to other business before the dark came upon them for the night. He worked with several of them individually to set a plan for the upcoming harvest, to hopefully keep his kingdom strong in its infancy.

* * *

Robb retired quickly to the rebuilt rooms of the King. The suites once lived in by his parents and ancestors before them had been burned by a man he’d called friend. But the peace Robb had brought had allowed them time to rebuild, and now he had his family close. He entered, seeing his wife standing near the entrance, awaiting his return.

“My king.” His wife said, small and pleasant. He didn’t love her, and never could. She was a curse upon him for daring to take his men beyond the North for their fight, an anchor placed around his neck by a conniving old man Robb wishes he’d had the strength to strike down or ignore. “Young Eddard wishes to see you before he sleeps.”

Despite his apathy towards his wife, his son had a deep wellspring of love.

“Hi Eddard, your mother told me you wanted a visit before you’d sleep.”

The young boy nods, and Robb kneels to be closer. He was just past 3, old enough now to have demands of his own, and so often those were to be close to his father.

“Here I am Ned,” Robb says, pulling Eddard close into a hug. The boy hugs back before giggling and pushing him away playfully.

“Can I see Auntie Ly?”

“Not now Ned, but soon, I promise.”

“Papa.” The boy says downtrodden, his face turning sad. Quickly though, Robb holds him close again, and a smile crosses his face.

Robb wishes the boy wasn’t Roslin’s but his alone. His and his love’s. They’d be a family of three, rule the north as they should, as they had before Aegon. But instead, his beloved son would be eternally tied to the south.

“I have to leave now, Ned, sleep well.”

“Yes papa.” Then the boy smiles again and points to his cheek, and Robb quickly kisses him on the cheek before leaving the room, passing Roslin as she enters.

“Good night, Lord Stark.” She says, and Robb nods in return.

He moves then from the rooms of his wife and son to his private chambers. Connected but separated, as he was with his wife. HE removes his outer furs, stripping himself down to naught but a simple shift and small clothes, entering his small personal solar, separate from the one used in planning as King. Inside, as he expected, was the one woman in his mind constantly. She was his aunt he rescued from her silver cage, his adviser he had brought north, his paramour he kept close, and his love that was never far from his mind.

“You should kill him.” She said as he entered the room. As usual his love spoke her mind, skipping over formalities, or even the subject, and as usual, she was probably right. She meant Bolton, and Robb had to agree, he needed to die before he betrayed Robb, or revolted against him.

Lyanna sat at his desk, going over notes from meetings and reports of the upcoming harvest. She was gorgeous as always, long brown hair framing her face as the perfection it was, her grey eyes full of determination and love as they met his.

“Helpful advice as always, dear aunt.”

“You should expect nothing less.” She rose up to him, holding him close in her light furs, bringing his lips to hers, a kiss taken as one does to the person they intend to live their lives for.

Robb moved close to her, lifting her onto his lap as her sat on the seat she once occupied. He brought his mouth to her neck as he looked over the work she’d been doing. It was a plan for how to dispose with Roose but keep the North united and fed for the upcoming winter.

“A beautiful plan from a beautiful woman.” Robb whispered, the love for his aunt growing as it did every time she surprised him, a frequent occurrence.

“I think you mean a perfect plan for a perfect king.” She replied, a smirk crossing her face as she turned around and straddled Robb. She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered again. “When he’s dead, there’ll be true peace, and when there’s peace, I won’t want you gone from our bedchamber. Are you ready for that?”

“Always.” Robb smiled. He rose, carrying Lyanna with him as she wrapped her legs round his waist, and placed his hands under her. “And when there’s peace I won’t want you anywhere but around me, skin upon skin. Are you ready for that.” He crosses into his bed chamber, a fire burning and bed ready for them.

“Always.” she says, breathless and needy. Robb lays her on the bed, undressing himself quickly.

“Good.” Robb says, undressing her now, removing layers of clothes like a knife goes through butter. “Then let me give you a taste now, so that you may be all the more excited.” He makes love to her then, for what must be hours, before laying by her side in rest, holding her close. He’d lost much, but in her he’d found a goddess, reborn in her. The old gods may follow, but he knew who he worshiped now. The rest of his family was gone, but in each other he had eternity. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A Dream of Spring Event on asoiafrarepairs,  
> day 6 - Embrace.  
> Title from 1950 by King Princess.  
> Also for Izzy, I promised and I came through :P


End file.
